The Rules That Weren't To Be Broken
by Astokes
Summary: The 3rd and 5th seat in squad 11 were not what most people would describe as sticklers for rules; both did what they wanted and when they wanted, most decisions were ruled by simple whims. There was, however, one rule that the men who were as close as brothers silently agreed they would never break. M for mature stuff in later chapters. Please review.


**Obviously I don't own bleach. This is my first Fanfic and helpful reviews are welcome. Hopefully I can get the other chapters out soon.**

The 3rd and 5th seat in squad 11 were not what most people would describe as sticklers for rules; both did what they wanted and when they wanted, most decisions were ruled by simple whims. There were, however, two rules that the men who were as close as brothers silently agreed they would never break. They would never interfere in a battle or sacrifice their life to save the other. The second rule was to never shed tears for a fallen comrade for it wasn't honorable. Of course neither believed this was even necessary as both were strong, capable fighters.

It wasn't until the wide scale invasion of hollows and arrancars into the world of the living, that squad 11 found itself being hard pressed. 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa stared out at the clash of fighting taking place; he only had one thing in mind as he searched the foray. _Where was Ikkaku?_

Fear gripped the slender soul Reaper as his eyes finally found his friend. Ikkaku was on the ground his hand rubbing his head, as a hollow loomed over him. He watched anxiously as his friend climbed back to his feet. Yumichika's relief was short lived as a giant hand grabbed a hold of his waist.

_ Oh yeah, I forgot about him._ He took one more glance at Ikkaku and then stared up at the revolting hollow. A giant finger came up to Yumichika's face and smoothed his hair down.

"Pretty Soul reaper," he mused blood rolling down the ugly creature's brow.

"Let go of me, you repulsive monster!" He screamed at the Hollow as he struggled to get loose. In a desperate and disgusting attempt for freedom, he bit into the beast's flesh in reflex the giant hand released him and the soul reaper plummeted to the ground with a loud crash.

"Ow, mean soul reaper!" The hollow pouted stupidly as he kissed his nursed his tiny wound.

Yumichika pushed himself up off the ground in one agonizing thrust all the while glaring at the shoulder, realizing that it was broken in more than one place rendering it useless. He sneered then at the giant before him and took a quick step back as the hollow used his hands as a hammer and attempted to smash the 5th seat. He grimaced and flew backwards as another attack shook the ground. With a great deal of momentum Yumichika launched forward on top of the gigantic limbs and let the energy carry him to the top.

"Bloom Fuji Kujaku!"

Yumichika straightened his hair and turned to watch the last remnants of the giant hollow disappear. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he began searching for Ikkaku, sure that his friend was enjoying this incursion as much as he was. What he saw when he finally found Ikkaku form made his heart skip a beat; the 3rd seat was clutching his stomach with one hand and with the other he held the broken remains of Hozukimaru, his companion was covered in a dark angry blood. The thing that scared Yumichika the most was that his comrade was surrounded by hollows, not the low level hollows he had just dispatched either; these were high level arrancars being led by a single Espada. _Oh Ikkaku,_ the fear began to set in.

Ikkaku laughed insanely as he clutched his zanpakuto. He jeered at the surrounding arrancars and sprung to the attack with mounting speed. The three hollows moved to counter, the closest Arrancar taking the blunt of Ikkaku's frenzied assault. As his momentum died the Espada sliced through another adjuchas to get to the raging 3rd seat, his sheer violence and power threw the soul reaper yards back against a stone wall now in runes. The man grimaced as the remaining stone crumbled on top of him, after a moment or two he tried to pull himself out of the debris only to realize an inability to move his injured body. The Espada moved closer to Ikkaku until the latter nearly suffocated on the Hollows immense spirit pressure. When the Arrancar stood before him he realized this was not a fight he could win.

The Espada crouched next to him and smiled softly a hand resting on the soul reapers shoulder, the other gasping his sword. "It's not your fault, it was impossible to win the moment you stepped on the battle field." He watched as Ikkaku sneered and defiantly spat at his face. The hollow hissed in anger and thrust his sword hilt deep through his shoulder effectively pinning the man against the wall.

The Arrancar watched in pleasure as the officer before him began gasping for air. "So strong and so useless," He leaned in to him and scoffed. "Now it's over." the hollow frowned and rose to his feet, all Ikkaku could see before his eyes rolled back into his head was a dangerous bright red glow, finally it was time to go out as a warrior.

"NO!" The voice rang with so much fear and familiarity but it was too late

"Don't be sad Yumi," he tried to whisper but nothing escaped from his blood stained lips.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-Ika-ku, my…body just...moved." A faint voice lamented.

A primal fear coursed through Ikkaku, his eyes ripping open in horror as blood splattered his face. What he saw before him was like a nightmare come true; a pair of familiar effervescent violet eyes shined back at him in pain and a small tender smile beamed up at him through tears, his jaw quivering. Ikkaku's face lost all color as he watched Yumichika's blood drain and pool at his feet, the cause a ghastly hole that the enemy blown through the soul reapers slender chest, with a deafening cry of pain the fingers of the enemy ripped themselves back through the bloody tunnel.

The bloodied Yumichika turned towards the Espada and clenched his teeth. In an instant his luminescent eyes shifted until the irises were no longer violet but instead a hauntingly beautiful azure, for a moment his body was alight with the same vibrant color. His lips were pulled tight but blood still dripped down his chin, he spat in a rage, "Tear in Frenzy….Ruri'iro..Kujaku!"

Ikkaku stared on with his chin slackened as he watched the marvelous sight before him; Yumichika's sword changed into vines of phosphorescent light spreading out in all directions until his prey was fully ensnared. The Arrancar thrashed around trying to free himself but Ikkaku knew there would be no escape, even now the 3rd seat could feel the power coursing through those glowing tentacles, he noticed white buds beginning to course with the same energy, it was then that Ikkaku realized that the blade was feeding on the hollows spirit energy. What a terrifying power!

Ikkaku's attention was pulled back to the man in front of him, his heart sinking as his friend dropped to his knees, just as the flowers began to bloom the mighty Espada faded away.

Yumichika looked painfully to the _one person_ he would break all rules for, a ghost of a smile painting his bloodied lips as he stared into Ikkaku's eyes, eyes wide with heartache and uncertainty, but _no animosit_y. Yumichika gaze fogged over as he crashed against the ground blood beginning to pool around his body. Little white flowers broke from their vines, landing against the pallor of Yumichika's cold skin. Panic set in.

"Yumi? YUMI!", the first a question, the second a terrible realization. Ikkaku pulled his dear friend to his lap and cradled his head next to his chest, his hands searching frantically for signs of life as his world silently started to break apart. "No...no..Someone! Anyone!" He gazed out at the battlefield desperate to find help for the man in his arms. "Help him! Please!" He brushed Yumichika's hair out of his blood stained face, a fear like no other gripped 3rd seat Madarame.

Captain Unohana and the rest of squad 4 had set up a make shift infirmary inside an old building to aid those injured in the battle. Inside the infirmary relief units scurried throughout the facility trying to make a final assessment and triage of patients.

Inside things were already so chaotic with so many members of squad 11 being treated; it didn't help that Lieutenant Kusajishi was terrorizing the halls while her Captain was being healed. Even though this attack hadn't taken them by surprise they had all found themselves to be unprepared; so much so that many had died and many more teetered on the edge of the abyss. Even the substitute soul reaper was in critical condition having being nearly eviscerated by an enemy. After the Vanguard had pushed back the first wave of hollows, Ikkaku was finally able to get Yumichika to safety. Even though he had been severely injured himself he found the strength to take his friend in his arms and carry him towards the make shift sanctuary. He still remembered his blood smeared hands clutching at his slender partners body, unwilling to let him be taking away from him. It wasn't until Lieutenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Abarai calmed him down did he finally give him to the squad 4 healers.

Once healed himself the 3rd seat officer stayed at his friend's side, watching over him and blaming himself. After a while it seemed to become awkward as he kept asking himself why Yumichika had knowingly risked his own life for his. Would Ikkaku do the same for him? Was their friendship so important? Yumichika almost died for it and still might, where did this doubt come from?

A week after the invasion Ikkaku could no longer bare to sit and stare at his comatose friend. He knew that if he failed to wake up soon that he might not ever, the news was hard to hear and despite suggestions to talk to him, he instead abandoned the chair next to him and paced outside of Yumichika's room unsure of what to do without his constant companion. It wasn't until Captain Unohana walked out of his room and sighed. "It's too early to know what will happen." She placed her hand on his shoulder noticing his hopeless gaze, "You should try to get some sleep, and I promise you aren't any good to him in this state."

"Yeah," He sighed and took one last look at the door. Was this what it felt like for Yumi to watch me battle not knowing if I would live or die? Knowing he could do nothing to help someone so strangely important? He shook his head and walked out to the main room and slid his hoodie over his shoulders, pulling the hood over his smooth head. His pants hung only an inch above his muscular hips, though he detested gigais for extended stays in the world of the living they were the only practical thing.

He walked past members of squad 6 all the while asking answer less questions; what was this, why did he fell so lost; why did he feel that if that stupid man didn't wake up it was all for naught?

Renji's gaze went unnoticed by him as he walked on lost in thought. He lowered his head and walked out the door and into the bitter air. He clutched at his coat to keep away the cold and strode down the narrow streets hoping for the one thing he knew would bring him release from this hell. He made his way to a awful little club he had visited once before while on assignment, he hadn't come here since knowing that Yumichika would have hated the place, but for him the bar was prefect they had hot sake and even hotter women and if lucky he might be able to shed some blood; his own or another's; it didn't matter.

He sat at the bar his eyes glued to the wood in front of him getting lost in the wild grained and knotty wood. He tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and ordered a hot bottle of jizake, local brewed sake. He thanked the man and in an attempt to drowned himself to a stupor. He ignored the thumping of the speakers behind him and stared at the newcomer next to him, a lovely woman with raven black hair and lilac colored eyes just sat down and eyed him intently. He grinned to himself; maybe his luck hadn't run out.


End file.
